I'm Stronger Than You!
by aussieflugel
Summary: Part of my Missing Moments series. Taken from episode 205: Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. 'nuff said.**

**(a/n) I love this episode. Mostly because Tosh and Owen baiscly swap personalities. That and the whole snawhiches thing. Tosh does the exact same thing to Owen in the next episode, and Owen has the exact same reaction!**

**The text in the **_**italics**_** is what Ianto's thinking.**

As Gwen flopped onto the couch beside Ianto, Tosh walked in, her face shining with confidence, and her eyes bright with focus. Adam peered over from his computer, voicing his interest."Just doing a quick check." Tosh explained. "We had rift activity two days ago, but nothing seems to have come through"

Squeak squeak! "Not for me!" a weird high pitched voice said, as Owen's face appeared behind Tosh's computer, clutching a fury mouse.

_Oh my god Owen, what are you doing?_

Tosh glanced up at the toy, "What's that?" she asked, her disapproval and amusement evident in her voice.

"It's a screen cleaner. I thought you might like it…erm…do you, do you like it?" Owen said. His doubt was obvious.

_Bloody hell._

"Just what I need," Tosh smiled, mockingly. "A small rodent looking at me while I work." She began to walk away, only to look back over her shoulder and add, "I think I will call it Owen!"

_Ouch. That's harsh. No one deserves that…_

Both parties walked off, leaving behind Ianto and Gwen on the couch, reading at the same newspaper, and Adam swinging on the chair opposite them. "He's like a little puppy bringing her sticks." Gwen laughed. "When's he going to realise he's got no chance?"

_You're telling me. _

"Loves blind apparently." Ianto replied, turning back to his paper. "He's idolised her for years now."

_Longer than Jack and I… _

"Oh leave him alone." Adam countered. "I think it's sweet. He's happy."

_No, he's not. And he never will, not until she starts to notice him._

"Well, good thing you aren't the jealous type then." said Ianto, folding his paper in half, and placing it on the table as he stood up. "Anyone for pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. No if's or but's there.**

"Believe me when I tell you, that is your fiancé." comforted Adam, looking her directly in the eye, his hand cradling her head. "Your memory's just playing tricks on you, that's all. Okay?"

"Okay" she whispered, nodding her head

"She laughed." the figure on the screen said. "She called me Rys the Rant!" He sighed. "Then she kissed me, right there in the queue. And I thought then, Jack, I thought then, I am going to marry this bloody mad woman, even if it kills me…"

Gwen just sat there, lost in her own thought.

On the other end of the transmission, Jack switched off the camera. "I know you mean." Jack chuckled. "She is mad. But she is also has a fantastic heart." Rys looked up, slightly shocked. Seeing the look, Jack laughed "Nope, not that way. For what it's worth, I'm already spoken for." Grinning, Jack added, "And I'm _very_ happy."

Rys nodded, and visibly relaxed. "Still, sometimes I wonder though. Sometimes it seems like there is no place she would rather be than at work." He sighed. "she was itching to go back today she was."

Jack nodded, stretching back on the couch. "With our job, it can get like that. We become so focused on what we do, it's easy to forget _why_ we do it. We let it drift. Gwen is really the only one who still manages to uphold a life outside work." Jack smiled to himself. "She's the only one of us who has managed to successfully date someone outside the office!"

Rys frowned. "It ain't easy, that's for sure." He looked hard at Jack, arms crossed over his chest. "But what job is so important that you can have a life of your own?"

Jack looked serious again. "Ours. And that's all I can tell you. It sucks you in. It's so dangerous that's no one's ever been there long enough to retire. It's the one job you can never leave. _But I am trying to change that. _I promise you Rys, that I will do everything I can to fix this, and give the two of you every year I can together."

Rys nodded, shill shaken from having his fiancé point a gun at him.

"Thanks" he muttered, his voice barely that of a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own Torchwood. Jack Harkness is straight and Ianto Jones is Australian.**

"Don't leave me Jack"

"You'll be okay." replied Jack. "Trust me. Now, we're going to go back to the Hub for a bit, speak to Owen and see what he thinks, before heading home. If you need us, call my mobile. Ianto's flat is only a few blocks away. We can be here in minutes." Jack looked over at Rys. "Same goes for you. Anything major happens, call us."

Not waiting for a reply, Jack walked out, grabbing Ianto's hand as he went. Gwen watched them cross the road out the window, as Ianto leaned into the older man. Inside she was scared and envious. Scared of this man she couldn't remember, and envious of the two men's security within each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. End of story.**

"I could come with you. It's been a while since we've been hunting together"

"No. I'll be fine on my own."

"Jack, come on. What's wrong? How often do you turn down sex combined with alien hunting? Something's shaken you up. What's happened?"

"My past is haunting me Ianto." replied Jack, terrified. "Memories I have long since forgotten are suddenly appearing. Why am I remembering now?!"

"I don't know Jack. But you know, it always helps to talk. You taught me that, after Lisa died."

Jack nodded. "I know." Suddenly Jack was all business-like. "But now is not the time." He turned on the engine, revved the accelerator, before hurtling down the darkened street, well above the speed limit.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Not much I can do about it…**

**(a/n) Just noticed that wink. Ya gotta love it!**

"You write about artefacts in your diary?" Tosh asked, surprised.

"Among other things" Ianto replied, winking at her, before walking out the room.

"Wow." said Tosh to herself. "He and Jack must be doing well these days!"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Good thing too, because I would be crap!**

**(a/n) Because I think Adam was taking advantage of Ianto there. And I gotta say, this scene would have to be some of Gareth David-Lloyds best acting I have ever seen! **

"I helped you dump the bodies. It's me you call!

Adam gave him a hard kiss, and began to continue talking again, but Ianto stopped him.

"No!" he yelled, suddenly much stronger than before. "No! Not you, it's Jack!" Adam let go of the shaking man, "I am stronger than you Adam!" yelled Ianto, standing upright, his eyes ablaze with fury. "I love Jack, and that's not something you can ever change!" Shoving a now cowering Adam against the floor, Ianto raced off to find the one man you he trusted completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Lucky buggers.**

**(a/n) Because I hate Gwen's comment about loving Jack in this scene…**

"Coming here, gave me meaning again. You…" Ianto looked up at Jack standing above him "…You taught me to love again Jack. I love you so much…."

"And I love you Ianto Jones."


End file.
